The Tales of a Hero
by Bryanven0m
Summary: In the 32nd century. A dying hero spends his final moments recalling everything that happened from his time as a hero. Please do enjoy. I don't own the events that happened during this time, ShadowKnight39 does, I only own my character. I also don't own Marvel and DC or any other universes mentioned in the story
1. Prologue: The Ultra Explosion

_**It's been a long time since it happened. Far too long. The event that changed my life. I'm still debating on if it changed for the better or the worst. But I do know one thing. If it wasn't for the Ultra Explosion, I may not be the man that I am today.**_

 _ **It started out as a normal day, people were being themselves and all that. But then there was this loud noise, then I remember seeing a bright light. It was blinding, but it was beautiful. I thought I saw someone in the distance, inside the light. I must've been hallucinating.**_

 _ **Then everything went black.**_

 _ **When I came to, my house was torn apart, bodies were everywhere, and my family? Gone. Either dead or disappeared. I mourned for their deaths, but their deaths encouraged me, to become something, New, something more.**_

 _ **Their deaths inspired me to become a hero**_


	2. Meeting everyone and official missions

_**I remember sitting in the room, still in grief when he showed up.**_

 _ **Theodore Thawne, also known as the Flash. I never did ask how he found me. I might need to do that later, but I'll tell you more about him later on. He took me to the middle of the park, when a big ass helicopter popped up. Then he whacked me upside the head.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **It hurt like hell. When I woke up I found myself in a room with bunch of other kids, or was I the youngest person there?**_

 _ **Doesn't matter, anyway, I was introduced to many heroes. Thomas, aka Darkwing, Solara, aka Spirit Woven my future wife, her owl Zazoo and a few others, it's been awhile I can't remember exactly who was there.**_

 _ **Then we had our first "mission" which turned out to be a "rite of passage" set by Theo, that bastard.**_

 _ **I remember my first official mission, Solara, Theo and I, had to try to take down a human who had been exposed to Gamma Radiation and turned into a giant lizard thing.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I called it Godzilla, hahaha! Then I said it needed some footwear and then I was thrown into the wall hehehe.**_

 _ **I also remember my other official mission for the whole team. We had to travel to, I can't remember, it was either North or South Korea, I don't know.**_

 _ **Anyway, we were searching for something, a weapon they had. That weapon turned out to be Superman.**_

 _ **No, not the Superman from the 21st century, people. He seemed confused about things. I think I made it worse. It took awhile, but we managed to explain that we meant no harm and he joined our group, of course he had to learn more about Earth, but it happens.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I feel I must end this here. Next time, I shall explain our first official fight with a supervillain. Until we meet again old friend. Farewell**_


	3. Reverse Flash, and my brother

_**Have you ever wondered how it feels to die? To feel Death's cold hand grasp you and send you to an unknown place that could either be a haven of paradise, or a pit of eternal torture. I didn't have to wonder, because I was there.**_

 _ **It was quiet, then all of a sudden, the alarm went off all over the building. Theo had been falsely accused of something, and I was determined to find the real culprit. It took awhile, but I figured out that the real person was none other than a man named Peter Raymond, aka Reverse-Flash. I went to pursue him, only to discover that he wasn't alone. He was working with the Joker. The Joker, hit me from behind, then Reverse-Flash stabbed me in the heart.**_

 _ **Some people see a white light when they die, others see pure darkness. I saw a hand. A giant green hand insert inside me through my openings. It possessed me, and I became something powerful.**_

 _ **I became the Spectre.**_

. . .

. . .

. . .

 _ **Not long after that, I discovered that my wife had been transferred to the Speed Force, temporarily. We had the final battle, in I think an warehouse**_. _ **The battle ended when Flash sent Peter into the Speed Force to die. Not long after that, it was time for me to let go. I was finally left to rest. But a legacy, I left behind. My brother, John had survived the Ultra Explosion and became a hero called the Dark Avenger. Later on, he gained new abilities and became something more.**_

 _ **He became the Ghost Rider.**_

 _ **That's all for now. Next time, I shall discuss what happened at the invasion of Earth in the hands of Darkseid. Then I will state my personal feelings and opinions for each and every super hero I've met. Until next time old friend. Farewell**_


	4. Apokalips invasion

_**The Apokalips invasion was, actually pretty confusing now that I think about it. I mean, so much has happened at that time, and it's just impossible to describe. There was moments of chaos, but for some, it was a moment of truth. I shall start at the beginning. Zoom apparently faked his death, and teamed up with Joker and another villain. I believe her name was Aana Pokut. She was some demon who was kicked out of hell, I think. Anyways, the Dark Titans as they called themselves, became more powerful due to an intelligent liquid alien species, more commonly known as the symbiote. They somehow managed to pull Apokalips towards Earth, and the invasion began.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **The parademons were everywhere, swarming the city. Zoom, somehow managed to absorb Darksied's power and kill him. He was more powerful than ever, and to make matters worse: he killed Flash. We were scattered, trying to reclaim our world. But we weren't alone. When Flash fell, another arrived to take his place. Her name was Rebecca Thawne, also known as Kid Flash. She wasn't the only new hero to arrive. My brother, Toby, aka Spider-Man, managed to survive the Ultra Explosion, but was sent to an abandoned town. Anyways, many random things happened in between this time. A new person, known as Red X, appeared, Spider-Man confessed his love to Kid Flash, which was an awkward moment. But in the end, we took back our planet, we took down Zoom, and everything was at peace. Not long after that, we received a new base, and a new addition to the team. Alexander Thawne,. . So many things had happened, as I said before, and unfortunately I can't explain them all. I'm terribly sorry.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I feel that I should end this here. Next chapter, I will skip ahead to when an old threat arrived at our world. The Anti-Monitor. Until we meet again old friend. Farewell**_


	5. The Anti-Monitor

I could say that the world is all sunshine and rainbows, but then I'd be lying. The world is a dark, cruel place that will try to bring you down constantly. It certainly tried with the was our most difficult opponent at the time. He killed my friend, crippled Rebecca, and leveled the city. Sometimes It's not the event that you remember, but the trauma that you gained from it. I'll never took Theo running at light speed and charging at the monstrosity head-on to finally end him. What resulted was him turning into something more, and the birth of one of many parallel Earth' , I shall explain the event that brought them together in one place: Battleworld(I'm sorry if this is short! It's been too long! But I felt like I needed to update this. 29XX has been a big part of my life, and I felt like I abandoned it. I love it with all my heart and I hope one day, it will grow to become the greatest comic storyline of all time. Sorry, my friends. I wish I could do more.)


End file.
